Love That Blooper
Love That Blooper is a Code LTIB parody of Love That Pup. Plot Sam Jay is sleeping beside his best friend Mike Macaw when Mike suddenly wakes up after a nightmare. Then Sam feeds his best friend and comforts him back to sleep again. No sooner has Mike dozed off again than Hazel Blue and Scotty Raven Jay enter the scene. Hazel runs through a door (literally) and into (in turn) a rake, a hoe, and a shovel, as Scotty hides behind the bed the two Microsofts were sleeping in. Hazel picks up Mike to try to look for Scotty. Sam wakes up and lets Hazel know that she is holding Mike. Hazel smiles nervously and attempts to run off, but Sam grabs Hazel's cape and issues an ultimatum: leave Mike alone or suffer the consequences. Sam then releases her and Hazel flees, crashing into (in turn) a tree, a fountain, a clothesline hanger, and then into a trash can. Scotty emerges and walks off casually until Hazel comes running back. Scotty is forced to take cover again, and Hazel thinks Scotty took cover behind Sam this time. Hazel reaches for Scotty, but he reveals himself and slams a hoe against the bed, causing Sam to scream. Hazel leaps back. She smiles innocently again, and performs a dance. Once she is far away enough, she flees the scene. A few moments later, Hazel spots Scotty sleeping in between Mike and Sam. Hazel hides between the bed and reaches for Scotty. Scotty quietly moves Mike's head into Hazel's grip, so that she ends up grabbing Mike instead of Scotty. Hazel realizes her mistake. She turns around to see Sam feeling for Mike, so she substitutes herself in Mike's place. Scotty then slams a shovel on Hazel, causing her to scream. Sam hears Hazel's screaming. Thinking Hazel is Mike, Sam comforts her. Just then, Mike walks back onto the scene and calls for Sam. Sam looks at Hazel suspiciously. Hazel duplicates Mike's Sam call and Sammy call, but is unable to duplicate Mike's tantrum start. Sam scowls angrily and ferociously at Hazel until she smacks Sam's face and makes a quick escape. Hazel takes a detour to the side, sets up a rake for Sam to run into if he follows him, and then watches as Sam takes the original route. Knowing she has lost her opponent, she runs back through the detour, but forgets about the rake, which ends up slamming her in the face. Hazel finally realizes that in order to get Scotty, Sam, who is effectively Scotty's shield, has to be removed from the picture. She does this by dangling a taco spiked with tic controllosa serum from a clothesline. A sleeping Sam, holding a shotgun in his arms, smells the serum, and sleepwalks after the taco. Scotty, who had been sleeping right next to Mike as a precautionary measure, is privy to what Hazel is trying to accomplish. All of Scotty's efforts to wake up Sam fail, and he ends up getting tossed aside. Sam ends up getting locked inside a shed. An evil Hazel smiles at Scotty. The horrified Scotty runs, and Hazel runs after him, knowing that his overprotective husband can no longer protect him. Hazel catches Scotty, trapping him inside an upturned barrel and hammering a cork in its knothole. However, without Hazel noticing, Scotty escapes through the side of the barrel and puts Mike under the barrel instead. Sam busts himself out of the shed and under the impression Hazel has been at Mike again, rushes up to her angrily and demands to know where his best friend is, threatening to tear her apart if Mike is underneath the barrel. Hazel confidently starts to lifts up the barrel, until she hears a whistle, and looks to her side to see Scotty lying on a nearby fence, waving to her. Hazel does a double gulp, realizing she is in serious trouble. Sam warns Hazel to lift the barrel up. Shivering, Hazel nervously attempts to lift the barrel, but just as she does, Sam impatiently snatches it up and sees Mike lying underneath it, greeting Sam. Without talking, Hazel makes a quick flee into the tree, fountain, and clothesline, but instead of the trash can, she is stopped by Sam's fist-punch. Hazel runs away from him, but Sam corners her and attacks her off-screen. Hazel pleads with Sam that she was only trying to trap Scotty, to no avail. Later at night, Hazel had been beaten up so badly that she has to wear an armor-plated barrel to cover up her naked body. Hazel vows for revenge as she looks at the baseball bat that Sam assigned her. She peeks through a window to see her cape is being used as an extra blanket. Scotty reveals himself as Sam lets him know he still loves him. Scotty hangs a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door so Hazel cannot plot revenge against them. Sam then motions for Scotty to come here to him. Scotty gets up on the bed, where Sam embraces him and snuggles him against his chest. Scotty then yawns, says good night, and sleeps on Sam's chest. Sam falls asleep soon after. Category:Events Category:LTIB